Prisonniers de l'imparfait
by Music-Of-Abyss
Summary: Bonjouuuur et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction Il y aura trois personnages principaux Pour le résumé de la fiction: / Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Retrace I : Mad world  
-Enfant maudite-

**_« Tic, tac, tic, tac... _**  
**_Tel est le bruit du temps.»_**

Cette fable fut écrite il y a bien longtemps.

**_« Il était une fois, dans un monde bien réel, une malédiction._**  
**_A cause d'elle, le destin des protagonistes était déjà tracé, quoi qu'ils fassent._**  
**_Tout était déjà écrit._**  
**_Les personnages étaient déjà reliés entre eux par des chaînes, oui..._**  
**_Ils étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres._**  
**_Et puis... »_**

_« -Et puis quoi, maman ?_  
_-Je te raconterai la suite plus tard._  
_-Et celle de la petite fille avec son lapin ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?_  
_-Je ne sais pas._  
_-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Il est écrit quoi dans le livre ?_  
_-Celui-ci n'est pas fini._  
_-Il n'est pas fini ?! Alors, pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?_  
_-C'est toi qui écrira la suite, ma chérie._  
_-Hein... Maman ? »_

_

Sur le trottoir se tenait une jeune fille. Elle semblait adolescente et marchait, le regard droit devant elle. Elle avait eu envie de sortir, ce matin. Dans les rues, les passants la regardait souvent, du fait qu'elle portait sur elle quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait les yeux vairons, chose peu commune. A cette époque, on racontait d'innombrables mythes sur ce genre d'œils, surtout lorsque l'un des deux était de la couleur du sang.  
Cette jeune fille, pourtant, elle aurait aimé que tout le monde la regarde comme l'on pose ses yeux sur un chat, un arbre, une maison. Avec un regard banal. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Elle souriait tout de même et ne leur accordait plus guère importance à présent.  
Aujourd'hui, elle avait emprunté un chemin différent. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du...

« -Partez ! Fuyiez ! Il arrive ! »

Un homme affolé venait d'annoncer cela au milieu de la foule. Il était accroupi et avait posé ses deux mains sur sa tête. Il semblait vraiment apeuré, cet homme. Certains sont partis le plus vite possible, d'autres continuèrent leur chemin, pensant que l'homme était fou. Ils se trompaient.  
Mais la jeune fille continua son chemin, et, peu à peu s'enfonça dans les ténèbres envoûtants. Autour d'elle, le paysage devenait lugubre et les quelques personnes qui y erraient encore étaient entrain de courir pour se sauver. Etait-elle loufoque ? Pourquoi continuait-elle son chemin ?

« Voilà enfin la vie que j'ai toujours souhaité. »

A la fin de cette sombre ruelle se trouvait un homme. Il était aussi apeuré que celui qui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Doucement, elle s'avança. Elle remarqua rapidement que le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine était déchiré, laissant entrevoir un sceau noir.

Aucune personne dans les normes n'aurait compris ce que cela représentait. Mais, elle, elle le savait. Avec méfiance, elle s'approcha. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

«-Bonjour monsieur.

-Qui... Qui es-tu ?! Que fais-tu ici ?! Va t'en ! Va t'en ou tu en auras finis de ta vie !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il ne me fera rien.

-Comment sais-tu que...?

-J'en sais beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et par cette même occasion, dès que votre sceau aurait fait un tour complet, et cela ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps; je compte débuter ma vie. Je vais peut-être enfin trouver des personnes comme moi.

-Jeune fille... Qui êtes-vous?»

Elle lui sourit simplement, sans répondre. Elle s'assit non-loin de lui, attendant le moment où il atteindrait le point de non-retour. Elle semblait paisible malgré l'ambiance qui pesait.

«-Monsieur... Vous aviez une famille ?  
-Oui, j'en avais une.  
-Donc, vous aviez des enfants ?  
-Oui, j'en avais deux.  
-Vous étiez heureux ?  
-Ensemble, oui.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous condamné dans ce cas ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
-Monsieur, je suis la dernière personne à qui vous allez adresser la parole avant de voir votre âme dévorée sous mes yeux. Soulagez votre confiance.  
-Tu as peut-être raison gamine. Comme je te l'ai dis, nous vivions heureux. Nous avions une maison modeste dans laquelle nous vivions tous les quatre. Seulement, un beau jour, lorsque je ne m'y attendais pas, un homme fut rentré avant nous dans la maison. Il avait volé tout nos biens. Nous ne vivions plus que de pain et d'eau. Je pensais que tout aller s'arranger au fur et à mesure des mois. Seulement, les impôts augmentèrent et... Nous n'avons pu garder notre maison. Nous avons vécu dans la rue durant des mois. Je savais que mes enfants ne survivraient pas à cet hiver. Puis, une créature étrange est venue à moi. Elle m'a dit pouvoir changer le Passé et pouvoir me venger. Je savais que le prix à payer était celui de ma vie, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'ils soient heureux.  
-Et, au final ?  
-Il m'a aidé à tuer cet homme. Seulement, la situation n'a pas changé pour mes enfants.  
-Changer le passé... Voilà ce que ces monstres proposent aux humains dans la détresse.  
-Mademoiselle, dites-moi... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ? Comment connaissez-vous tout cela ?  
-Se serait trop long à raconter, et il ne vous reste que très peu de temps.  
-Vous êtes vraiment une personne étrange, mademoiselle.  
-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.»

La jeune fille lui sourit, c'était le dernier qu'il verrait. Il ne savait expliquer comment mais elle lui semblait si différente. Elle n'avait pas peur, semblait apaisée et souriait à tout bout de champs. Elle était pourtant si étrange. Mais, elle ne lui inspirait aucune crainte.  
Soudain, il ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Autour de son corps errait une lumière noire: La créature allait enfin sortir.  
Une créature ressemblant à une harpie sortit. Pourtant, c'était un homme. On pouvait le discerner car il n'avait pas de poitrine. Deux ailes pourpres étaient déployées et deux yeux rouges portaient attention sur la jeune fille.

«-Une nouvelle âme à déguster ?

-Tu fais erreur.

-Il m'en faut... Il m'en faut plus...

-Aello... Ne lui fais pas de mal... Elle n'a rien demandé... Elle n'a rien fais... Elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout... Ne lui fais pas de mal...

-Mon pauvre homme. Je ne suis plus à tes ordres, ton sceau a fait un tour, je peux dévorer ton âme quand bon me le semble.

-Aello, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, son regard droit dans ceux du monstre. Un malaise le parcouru de part en part.

-Je suis Ally.

-Ton nom... Me dis quelque chose...

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Je vais être franche. Amène-moi dans l'Abyss !

-Que ?

-J'ai une mission à accomplir. Et je ne pourrai la réaliser sans _la_ rencontrer.

-Jeune fille, vous êtes folle, ne risquez pas votre vie dans un lieu si loufoque, si dangereux! Je ne veux pas que vous finissiez comme moi !

-Aello, s'il te plaît, conduis y moi.

-Tu es vraiment une personne très étrange... Mais, si tu veux _la_ rencontrer et que tu es au courant de _son_ existence, je pense qu'elle me tuerait si je ne t'amenais pas avec moi.»

L'harpie approcha son visage de l'homme et lui afficha un sourire remplit d'envie. Il avait envie de la dévorer... Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Du sang coula à flot, jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille qui attendait pa ssivement, un sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres. Elle baissa tout de même les yeux lorsque l'homme fut vider de toute vie.

L'harpie du se retenir pour ne pas dévorer celle d'Ally également. Mais... Même si cette créature n'était pas dotée de cœur, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire de mal.

«-J'espère que tu es au courant de la folie que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

-Oui, j'y suis décidée depuis longtemps Aello !

-Pourquoi es-tu si... Heureuse d'entrer dans cet enfer ?

-Parce que c'est mon devoir. Je dois les aider.

-Les aider ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... Conduis-moi juste jusqu'à _elle_.»

_« Maman... La prochaine fois, raconte-moi l'histoire du garçon et de la femme qui chantait tout le temps. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrace II : Her wish.**

**-Mondes parallèles-**

_**«Mais le temps est fourbe,**_

_**Il s'en va comme le vent...»**_

Cette histoire-ci s'est déroulée il y a cent ans.

_**«Laisses-moi te raconter une histoire.**_

_**L'histoire d'un homme avec un simple vœu.**_

_**D'être avec la femme qui donnait un sens à son existence.**_

_**Mais le fait qu'il se soit entiché d'elle...**_

_**A tout détruit...»**_

_«-Maman, ne t'arrêtes pas ici ! Je veux savoir la suite ! Et puis, maman, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?Et ce n'est pas l'histoire que je t'avais demandé !_

_-La suite, tu n'as pas encore besoin de la connaître. Et, je suis fatiguée, je te raconterai leur rencontre une prochaine fois._

_-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes toujours avant la fin, maman ?_

_-Parce qu'il faut que tu sois au courant, mais pas de tout ces détails horribles, tu es encore bien trop jeune..._

_-Pourquoi se passe t-il des choses horribles, maman ?_

_-Parce que l'amour de cet homme s'avérait ravageur...»_

Une distorsion s'était crée après la mort de l'homme. L'harpie avait plongé dedans, emportant la jeune fille avec lui. Des bruits de montres, d'horloges : Le bruit du temps qui passe.

« -Combien de temps se sera t-il écoulé à ma sortie ?

-Car tu penses réussir à t'évader ? C'est l'Enfer ici.

-L'Enfer est bien pire Aello ! Ici, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire boîte de jouets détraquée. »

Le sol était composé de cubes avec comme signes respectifs, ceux de l'as de Pique, du Trèfle, du Cœur et du Losange. Certains de ces cubes étaient brisés, il fallait faire attention de ne pas tomber et s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres les plus profonds. L'harpie posa la jeune fille à terre et regarda aux alentours. Si les autres créatures les avaient vu, ils se seraient rués sur Ally.

« -Je ne peux rester avec toi plus longtemps, jeune fille.

-Oh, pourquoi ?

-Je suis une Chain. Si des levels supérieurs au mien me voyaient et s'apercevaient que je ne te dévore pas, ils me tueraient.

-Je te comprends dans ce cas. Donc je te dis merci ! Et, essaie de ne pas pactiser avec de faibles personnes comme cet homme, j'ai trouvé cela déloyale.

-Ce n'est pas déloyale. C'est notre moyen de survie. »

L'harpie partit en déployant ses deux grandes ailes pourpres, laissant derrière elle une étrange lumière noire ainsi que la jeune fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un grand soupir.

« -Bon, allez, il me reste des choses à faire. »

Ally parcourut quelques plates-formes instables. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne rencontra aucune Chain. Et c'est ainsi qu'en s'enfonçant dans l'Abysse, elle fit une rencontre improbable...

« -Eh, toi ! »

Une jeune fille assise sur un mur détruit venait d'interpeller la protagoniste. Elle avait une tasse de thé à la main et un air enfantin était collé sur son visage. Ally se contenta de sourire, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le destin qu'elle rencontre cette jeune fille dans ce lieu loufoque.

« -Moi c'est April ! Veux-tu prendre le thé avec moi ?

-Tu ne penses pas que ce n'est pas réellement l'endroit pour le prendre ? Remontons ensemble et nous pourrons peut-être partager une tasse de thé.

La jeune observa le corps d'Ally de façon suspicieuse et regarda au niveau de son décolté. Sa robe était légèrement déchirée à cause des obstacles instables qu'elle avait dû parcourir.

-Que regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Tu n'es pas une contractante, tu ne peux pas t'évader d'ici voyons !

-Parce que tu l'es toi, peut-être ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi te trouves-tu ici alors ?

-J'aime cet endroit ! Ici, je suis au calme.

-Au calme, parmi ces rires innombrables ? Et puis, normalement, on ne rentre pas ici comme à sa guise.

-Ma Chain le peut !

-Réellement ? Alors, où est-elle ?

-Je te la montrerai à ta sortie !

-Comment sais-tu que je vais sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout simplement ! Mais je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras ! »

La brune lui fit un signe de la main et continua de prendre son thé. Ally continua son chemin en tournant le dos à son interlocutrice, ne remarquant pas que cette dernière s'était déjà volatilisée, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques plumes.

Une voix retentit tout-à-coup dans la tête de la jeune fille. Une voix déchirée l'appelait à travers les ténèbres, la suppliant de l'aider. Les cris stridents brisaient ses tympans. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'ils cessent. Soudain, tout devint flou dans son esprit.

_« Aide moi, trouve moi, aide moi, trouve moi..._

_Non, tout compte fait, laisse moi venir à toi...»_

Une pièce ronde remplit d'innombrables poupées se fut les premières choses qu'elle remarqua. La décoration était loufoque et insensée. À son milieu se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau si blanche et si pure. Ses cheveux -qui étaient de la même couleur que sa peau- scintillaient tels des diamants. Ses iris pourpres étaient désormais dirigés vers Ally.

«-Regardez mademoiselle Alyss, nous avons un visiteur ! Dit une poupée déglinguée

-C'est moi qui l'est appelée. Répondit-elle en souriant à sa poupée

-Ma tête... Continua Ally

-Je m'excuse, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort... Tu ne penses pas Cheshire ?

Un œil rouge regardait Ally dans le fond de la pièce. Les jouets aussi contribuaient à se lourd regard qui posait sur elle. Cette « Alyss » semblait pourtant inoffensive.

-Nous aurais-tu ramené une nouvelle compagnon de jeu ?

-On peut dire ça, Cheshire ! Je me présente. Je m'appelle Alyss, et ici, c'est mon terrain de jeu. J'y passe mes journées. J'ai pris corps au cœur de cet endroit de l'Abysse et c'est pour cela que l'on me nomme... « Volonté de l'Abysse ». Et si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me rencontrer.. Que tu avais un souhait. Que tu étais au courant de mon existence.

-C'est exact, Volonté. Je désirais te rencontrer. Je me nomme...

-Ally, tu te nommes Ally. Je l'ai perçu lors de ta rencontre avec Aello.

-Effectivement... Et mon souhait est de pouvoir changer le cours des choses. De m'imposer dans la vie de certaines personnes auquel mon destin n'est pas mêlé.

-Seulement cela ? Je te croyais spéciale...

-Je dois changer le futur Alyss.

-Qui sont ses personnes ?

-Les descendants des ducs respectifs.

-Je suppose que tu comptes rétablir la vérité.

-Aussi terrible soit-elle, je dois changer le futur.

-Comment peux-tu le prévoir ?

-C'était le vœu d'une personne qui m'importait.»

La Volonté de l'Abysse réfléchit durant quelques minutes, ne croisant pas le regard des poupées et du dénommé chat de Cheshire. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et posa ses yeux dans le vide.

«-Et bien... Il se peut que tu me sois utile dans la monde d'en haut. Je t'aiderai si tu réalises mon souhait, Ally.

-Quel est-il ?

-Je te le murmurerai d'ici ta sortie, les autres ne doivent l'entendre.»

Alyss sourit tout à coup, laissant paraître son visage souillé par la folie. Pour elle, cette venue était une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres.

«-Aello, vient à moi.»

L'harpie apparu subitement dans la salle. Il semblait démuni et ne comprenait pas la raison de sa venue ici, dans le noyau de cette folie.

«-Comme on se retrouve... Commença Ally

-Que...

-N'ai crainte, je vais te confier une Tâche. Dit la blanche

-Laquelle, mademoiselle Alyss ?

-Accompagne cette fille dans le monde d'en haut et aide la à réaliser ce qu'elle désire. En échange, veille à ce qu'elle accomplisse ma demande.»

Ally était soulagée qu'elle est choisit Aello et pas une créature sordide qui aurait pu, à tout moment, lui planter un poignard dans le dos. Ici, les créatures sont fourbes et il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Dans cette prison dénuée de sens, il ne fallait perdre de vue la réalité.

«-Dois-je conclure un pacte à ses côtés ?

-Oui, sinon, vous ne pourrez vous échapper d'ici.»

Un pacte avec une Harpie ? Aello avait déjà dévorer des dizaines de personnes mais... Peut-être aurait-elle le temps d'accomplir ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Si elle réussissait, elle accomplirait également le vœu d'Alyss.

Changer le futur, déformer le passé... Sans Chain, s'était impossible. La plupart du temps, ces Chain usaient de la naïveté des personnes qu'elles rencontraient pour leur proposer des choses telles que celles-ci... Mais, ce que ces personnes ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était impossible s'ils n'y mettaient pas du leur ! Ils se basaient toujours le fait que ce serait la Chain qui changerait le passé -ou le futur- alors que en réalité, si l'on n'y met pas du sien, on ne peut arriver à un résultat concluant.

Ally s'approcha donc de son futur compagnon -qui plus tard, sera pourtant celui qui mettra fin à ses jours- .

«-Aello, j'accepte de passer un pacte avec toi.»

L'on pouvait désormais discerner un sourire sur son visage. Il possédait un visage plutôt humain, mais, ce sont ses yeux qui trahissaient sa véritable nature. Ses yeux était rouges, si rouges... L'envie de sang était constamment présente dans son regard.

Alyss observait la scène aux côtés du chat de Cheshire et les poupées qui s'étaient tues. Plus un seul bruit, un seul écho ne résonnait dans la pièce.

Aello s'approcha de la jeune Ally et prit la main frêle entre la sienne. De la lumière surgit de nul part fit son apparition. Ally ferma ses yeux doucement, et son futur compagnon fit de même. Une douleur se fit ressentir au creux de la poitrine d'Ally... Elle savait pertinemment ce que cette souffrance signifiait. La Harpie avait disparue et la salle revint à son état 'normal'.

«-Tu es désormais contractante, ma chère Ally ! Annonça Alyss

-C'est une sensation étrange...

-Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne peux devenir une contractante.

-Je peux désormais m'évader de cet endroit ?

-Oui, mais n'oublie pas... Tu ne possèdes pas tout ton temps. Il est compté à partir de cet instant. Ton destin est désormais scellé... Et tu as deux quêtes à accomplir, à moins que certaines ne se rajoutent.

-Oui, Volonté. Je tiendrai ma promesse.»

Des ailes bleues nuits surgirent de derrière Ally et l'emportèrent vers le haut. Aello était entrain de s'enfuir avec elle à ses côtés. Une lumière se fit entrevoir, l'arrivée était proche.

L'histoire allait enfin débuter.

_«Ma chère Ally..._

_Fais disparaître cet univers ! Et ensuite, protège-nous, elle et moi...»_

_«-Maman, comment l'amour peut-il faire du mal ? Tu m'avais raconter que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse m'arriver !_

_-L'amour est une belle chose, qui mérite que l'on se batte pour lui, effectivement. Mais chez certaines personnes, il peut causer plus de pertes que de bien... _

_-Pourquoi, maman ?_

_-Je ne trouve pas les mots pour t'expliquer ma chérie... Tu l'apprendras toi-même, quand tu seras grande.»_


End file.
